Love The Way You Lie
by Prettie Parker
Summary: This story is based around Eminem's song "Love The Way You Lie", The music video to the song, Emmy's amazing video to the song, and my own twisted mind. This story is extremely dark and twisted. A little angst to feed your darkside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story is extremely dark and twisted. It is meant to unnerve you and pull at your heart strings. It is angst and tragic. This is story is also graphic and can be disturbing, But I also feel pretty confident it's a good story. So read at your risk.

**Note: **This story is based around Eminem's song "Love The Way You Lie", The music video to the song, Emmy's amazing video to the song, and my own twisted mind.

**Dedicated To: **This story is dedicated to Emmy & Autumn. Without them this story wouldn't be what it is. Also this story goes out to all my angst loving girls! You know who your are!

_**Love The Way You Lie**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

Haley's butt sat flat against the cool flamboyant bathroom tile, her back flush against the peeling white plaster wall as warm thick droplets continued to slip from her wounded chocolate eyes.

Arms wrapped around herself in comfort. The metallic taste was still thick and clogging in her mouth. Her breath came out in shuttered bursts in contrast to the continuous stinging from her split open lips and bruising mouth.

Haley could hear his heavy boots shuffling on the other side of the door, before the sound of his knock. His voice echoed her name through the door, only sound to be heard above her quiet tears.

When only silence lingered in response, she heard him crouch low to the ground, to be level with her on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Dean's deep rough voice slipped past the old wooden door, and filtered into her ears.

More tears slipped free with his apology, one she knew came from the heart. His heart that loved her as much as part of it hated her.

Her heart constricted in her chest, broken from loving and hating him just as much.

His heavy breath found her ears, the heartache thick in it. "I'll never do it again." He promised in a deep whisper the way he always did.

Her tongue slipped along the broken slit in her lips as the pain made her feel alive. Hearing his voice, hearing his pain, it broke her down. Despite the tornado their relationship was Haley couldn't help the fact that she loved him more then breathing.

Slowly rising to her shaky feet, she could hear him doing the same on the other side of the door.

Grabbing the cool knob, Haley twisted, and pulled the door open. Piercing emerald eyes met her deep chocolate brown. Something pained and tortured filled his eyes with the sight of her, and the damage he caused. There was regretful sadness breaking in his orbs, as Dean held up a little pink teddy bear to mend her heart as if it could fix her face too.

Seeing his remorse blinding in his eyes, telling herself it wouldn't be there if he didn't love her, Haley gave in. Taking the teddy bear in her trembling hands, she pulled it close to her heart as she steadily stepped to him, letting Dean wrap her in his arms. Tight and safe… his again. The ugliness, the pain forgotten with I'm sorry as the sick rollercoaster starts all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Hope your buckled in! It gets intense and deep and Fast! As I said before, this takes place some where in season four but it is a bit drifted from the show. Though not entirely, it follows the show up until season four. This story explores what could have happened after Dean got back from Hell, if Sam followed Ruby. **Also: **Haley's twenty-one, Dean's thirty like in the show. This chapter is graphic and intense. It exaplains Dean's back story and next chapter explains Haley's, while everything is still going on in the present.

_**Part two: High Off Her Love, Drunk Off My Hate**_

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now it's a steel knife in my windpipeI can't breathe but I still fight while I can fightAs long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flightHigh off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint_

Lying on the cheap mattress, covered in old thin linens that reeked of smoke and spilled booze, Haley was trapped somewhere between still asleep and coming to.

The night played like a movie reel behind her eyes lids. Frame by frame, moment by moment. She and Dean had spent most of the night at a seedy little bar next to the motel of the week, full of burly men, and cheaper women. Drinking until they were both three sheets to the wind, enjoying the feel of rubbing up on each other, and getting lost in a place most people were never found. Just another day in the life of Haley and Dean until his intoxication level reached it's peak. Until the nightmare of his life began to spew from his plump pout like acid rain. Rambling tales of paranoid nightmares slipped free off his rough voice.

Tales about a demon slut stealing his brother from his side and turning him to the dark side. About loosing both his parents to the same hell spawn creature with haunting yellow eyes he could still see in the dark. About the flames of Hell, and how they made his skin bubble and pop. About the way they had ripped him limb by slow torturous limb. Then worst of the all, Dean talked about the things he did down there to make his own agony stop. About slicing, and dicing, and flaying alive as his victims screamed for mercy while in agonizing unspeakable pain, and how in his darkest hours Dean could still hear them screaming in his head.

Haley tried to be supportive. Tried to hold his hand, tried to sooth away the pain with her love, but after awhile she couldn't stand hearing it anymore. The things he said were so fucked up they left her brain a twisted horror show, jumping at shadows if she listened too long.

Trying to put an end to it, she said she was heading back to the motel. Haley had tried to convince him to go with her, but in one of his moods, and independent to a fault, Dean brushed her off, and told her to go.

Haley vaguely remembered reaching the motel in her drunken haze before crashing on to the lumpy mattress. Passing out as she hit the sheet's.

Next sensory memory she recalled, Haley was being stirred to consciousness to the seducing sensation of Dean's perfect pout teasing the bud of her nipple through her shirt, his weight atop her, as his rough hands tugged the fabric of her jean skirt, and panties off her hips.

Coming to as a moan broke free from her lips, Haley was never able to resist him. She couldn't have said no to him even if she wanted… and she didn't. Out of all the screwed up aspects of their relationship, this they did right. This they knocked out of the park. Dean's lips found hers hungry for the touch as he slipped between her bare thighs. Pulling his boxers off his butt, it took seconds before he was inside her. Haley gasped out a breath, arching up against him to the intoxicating invasion.

Dean's appetite for her was insatiable, and she loved it, because no one had ever wanted her so badly before, and loved her at the same time.

Haley knows Dean loves her. She also knows taking her cloths off is the easiest way for him to show it. It's the little moments like when their eyes catch as his hips push him deeper into her. She can see it in his penetrating emerald eyes as they blazed down on her. She can see it while he holds back the urge to come, before his mouth dives down on hers to steal the breath from her lips. That he loves her probably more then anything he had ever dared to love before. Maybe that's part of the reason he hates her too, because not even his love for her could fix all the bullshit he went through, and has to face in his memories every day.

Haley's mind relived the heated night as the light streamed in through the faded motel curtains before she finally stirred awake.

She was still tangled in his arms the way she last remembered, barely dressed in her flimsy white tank top. A smile slipped over Haley's sleepy face with the feel of his strong arm around her as her chocolate eyes fluttered open. Her pupil caught their hands still interlocked at her side.

Haley's eyes noted the way his callused hand looked so big compared to her small delicate one. That's when her chocolate eyes caught it. Blurry at first before her vision became more pristine. Clear as day the name Brandy was scrawled across the top of his hand with her number just below.

The betrayal stabbed through her heart as Haley felt a fire rumble up from within her. Her breath picked up as the tears burned in her eyes as they began to form. She gave him everything, everything he wanted. No restraints, and still he cheated on her when the cocktail was right.

Throwing his arm off her with angered force, Haley shot up on her knees against the mattress to find his face.

"Who's Brandy? You promised no more! You promised!" She hollered at his still half asleep face before her tiny fists pummeled his bare chest. Slamming down her balled up hands as hard and as quick as she could while the tears took a free fall off her face onto his skin.

Coming to with a jolt from her rampage, raised a hunter, Dean was quick on the rebound. Grabbing her arms tight in his grip, in a second Dean flipped her on the mattress, and held her down beneath him. His heated gaze wild upon her as if she was crazy before his mind realized what she was loosing it over.

The anger inside Dean instantly dissipated as his stunningly handsome face got within inches of hers, his emerald eyes pinning her to the bed. "Baby, I didn't do anything. I didn't touch her. You gotta believe me." The rough texture of his thick voice pleaded with her as he lied. Only in the morning light that made her pain stand out like a spot light did Dean know how wrong he was. Only then did he wonder why he did the things he did to her. When she was the only woman he ever really loved. Though if he was honest with himself he'd see that was exactly why he did the things he did.

And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocateAnd right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she f**kin' hates meAnd I love it, "wait, where you goin'?", "I'm leavin' you," "no you ain't come back"We're runnin' right back, here we go againSo insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great

Feeling her fight against his grip, Dean cupped her cheeks tight in his palms as his eyes begged her to believe his lies, and his body weight held her to the bed. Lies that hid mistakes he was so regretful for he wanted those lies to be true. Needing to prove his love, Dean's lips dropped to her neck. Where he desperately tried to make her forget with the seduction of his pout, and hands that loved to find her curves.

Haley felt her mind and heart slipping back under his spell with his intoxicating mouth and hot breath upon her skin that felt better than anything ever had. Until the distinct scent of a woman slipped up her nose, a scent not her own. So strong, Haley wondered how she missed it last night.

Her heart throbbed in her chest as she was forced from denial, and into the light of the ugly truth. "You're lying!" She screamed at him through thick tears.

Hands free, Haley socked him hard on the side of the head with everything she had inside. Taken off guard, Dean went tumbling off the bed from the force with a loud thud upon his landing.

Fast like lightening Haley yanked on her skirt, and began shoving her few belongings in her duffle bag. She had gotten good at being quick when she packed up to leave him before he could make her stop. Too bad for all her speed Haley never had the strength to stay gone.

Duffle in hand, Haley charged for the motel door, Dean hot on her heals. His loud gritty voice was foreboding as it filled the room, but a desperate breaking was cracking inside his heart with her rapid departure. "Where are you going?"

Never turning back out of fear the haunting beauty of his eyes would suck her back in, Haley never stopped her step as she yelled back her answer with just as much venom.

"I'm sick of this, Dean! I'm leaving you!" Her voice pitched with the passion of her scream. Her breath sniffled against the tears.

Simple and sure, his answer came quick. "No, your not." The rough texture of his breath so sure. Dean had lost everything in his life. Everyone who ever mattered. He had been to Hell and back. He wouldn't loose her, he couldn't bear it. Grabbing her bag off her shoulder, he threw it across the room.

Volatile like life taught her to be, Haley spun back around. Her close fist swinging, it hit him square in the jaw with a blowing force. Stumbling back, Dean's feet moved quick as he tried to maintain his balance. A pounding pain unleashed in his jaw.

Rebounding on his feet, something hot and explosive like TNT ignited in his piercing emerald eyes as they found her again.

In a second, Dean reached Haley. Grabbing her with a death grip by her arms, Dean swung her away from the door, and slammed her against the wall with a bone crushing thud. An uncontrollable cry slipped from Haley's lips with the impact as she struggled against his grip.

Dean hovered over her, within inches of her face. Placing his hands flat against the wall on either side of her head, Dean held himself over her like a cage. "You're not leaving, do you understand me." Dean methodically informed her with cold emerald eyes that let her know who was in charge. His heart deathly certain he was never letting her walk away. She was the only thing left standing in his life. She weaseled her way in his heart. He loved her, now she had to stay.

Haley could feel his hot breath on her face as her own breath constricted. Closing her eyes Haley choked on every inhale, but kept her lips mute.

Anger rushed through him with her silence as Dean slammed his open hand down hard onto the wall next to her face causing her to jump with fright

Haley tried to stay calm as his dominating presence never moved away from her. She felt the breath off his lips, hot and moist hitting her face as she dared to open her eyes.

All the torment and rage that had been growing for months between these two powerful storms shot from his eyes. And yet somehow they were unable to survive without each other. Everything bad Dean had feared could happen if they were together had happened. She had brought out the demons inside him from his little experience down in Hell, and now she was running scared. She wasn't sorry about the pain she was putting him through, afraid maybe, but he could see she wasn't sorry.

Fist tight and clenched, Dean waited until their eyes met before he sent that fist flying.

Taking all of it, all the emotions raging inside him, Dean threw his fist through the wall next to her head. His knuckles slide smoothly threw the plaster on contact.

Haley screamed, and jumped in response as she witnessed his quick movement's inches from her face momentarily unsure if his fist was aimed at her.

Dean looked from his hand in the wall to Haley trembling with fear beside it. He couldn't take it. He hated her for having the power to make him like this. He couldn't bear seeing her in so much fear, and knowing he was the cause of it, and yet he couldn't make it stop.

Crumbling against the sight of the tears forming in her pleading eyes, the fear in her dilated pupil. It always amazed Dean that despite everything that had happened to her she hadn't lost the innocent beauty of her eyes that always got to him. Pulling his hand free, Dean cupped her face gently in his rough textured palm. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against hers as his heart stung with the guilt of loosing control.

"I'm sorry baby. She didn't mean anything to me. You know it's you I want. You just make me so crazy sometimes." Dean confessed in a twisted but heartfelt apology.

Pulling back inches enough for their eyes to meet as he felt her gentle hand touch his prickled face in response. "I love you too." Haley admitted, breaking down against the hurt in his voice, the sincerity in his eyes. Most of all, the way no matter what he did her heart still screamed his name, and longed for his touch. She knew it was sick, but she couldn't help the way she felt. It was still better then anything she ever had before.

As their eyes held the flame that first ignited them lit in an instant. Their lips crashed together, hungry, insistent, and needy for repentance.

His hands were forceful with a different purpose this time as Dean pushed her harder against the wall with frantic hands that tore her jean skirt off her hips. In one switch movement he yanked her legs up, and around him as everything inside him demanded to be with her. To get as close to her as humanly possible in hopes they would dissolve into one being, because she was his heart and soul even if both those things were tarnished beyond repair.

Moving to the same urgency, Haley's desperate hands had his jean's unbuckled in moments, before the sound of the heavy fabric hitting the ground filled her ears.

Gripping her butt as he shoved her harder against the wall, in seconds Dean was within her, hard and fast. Their hands groped widely with an urgent need to touch and feel, while their mouths devoured each other hungry and desperate. Pretending they could just screw this one away. If Haley screamed his name loud enough, and Dean gave it go her hard enough they'd just forget that he cheated… They'd just forget they were hurting each other… They'd just forget she was going to leave…

_I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois LaneBut when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapWhose that dude? I don't even know his nameI laid hands on her, I never stoop so low againI guess I don't know my own strength_

**Note:** So what did you think? Too twisted? Could you understand where they were coming? Did it feel like they loved each other even though it's toxic? Feel free to be brutally honest


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** This chapter will explain Haley's past history a little better and give your more depth on Dean and their relationship.

_**Lost In The Moments When Your In Them**_

_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breath when your with 'em?_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what it hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em_

Today was a bad day for Dean. Haley could tell by the way he snapped at her at every turn, and avoided mirrors at all costs. As if almost afraid of what his eyes would glimpse if he caught the sight of himself.

They ended up at the bar earlier then usual, Dean insistent on needing a drink, but Haley knew he was just really insistent to forget.

Always the Bonnie to his Clyde, she sat on the stool beside his against the long wooden bar. Haley twirled her half empty beer bottle around on the old wooden surface. Her gentle chocolate eyes lingered on Dean as he sat silently enjoying shot after shot of whiskey. The profile of him always mesmerized her. With his mountains for cheekbones, perfectly sloped nose. Just enough stubble along his jaw line to leave a good burn when he nuzzled against her skin… and his lips. His perfect soft pout that could set her whole body on fire with the lightest of touches, but his eyes were her favorite. Deep piercing emerald eyes, and when they smoked down on her it almost felt like he could see inside her. Deep inside to the damage she was, but unlike everyone else, when he spotted it, Dean didn't turn away. He only wanted to dive in deeper.

Dazing off on his image as the whiskey and beer mixture buzzed under her skin, Haley remembered how they found each other. The long rocky road that led their paths to cross. How they had collided like a comet hitting the earth.

Haley grew up in a home with six other siblings to two free spirited parents. Being quiet and well mannered, she had a tendency to fall through the cracks. Growing up, Haley took care of herself mostly. Until her life changed forever in high school. Setting the wheels in motion some would say. James, Haley's first boyfriend freshman year called her a dirty little whore. The first time Haley heard the term in reference to herself. Then he held her down on his bed to show her just how right he was.

Haley ran away shortly after that. Living in the shadows where people don't notice or give a second glance. A string of no name boyfriends who only wanted her for one thing, and made sure she knew it. It's wasn't until a family of vampires kidnapped her and her best friend from a club that fate stepped in. They held her for weeks of torturous hell. Feeding on her, draining her slowly. Turning her best friend first, before promising to transform her into the same dead brutal killer. Hours before they planned to change her Dean appeared like an answer to her prayers. Severing all their heads one by one like some kind of hero. Only guy that ever made her feel safe. Then he took her back to his motel to heal. This stranger with the most striking, but lonely eyes she had ever seen. Haley was only suppose to stay a few days until she figured out where she'd go, but by the second night she wanted to take the loneliness out of his beautiful eyes. Just a stepping stone later she ended up in his bed. There was never serious talk of her leaving after that.

_Now your getting fuckin sick of looking at 'em_

_Now your in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bite 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin em, so lost in the moments when your in 'em_

"Is it mind reading night at the bar?" Dean barked deep and foreboding. Snapping Haley out of her haze.

"What?" Haley mumbled, confused by his question that she hadn't caught was rhetorical.

"Quit staring!" He ordered in his deep gritty voice that told her he meant business. He had no plans of telling her it was Sam's birthday today, unless he gets so wasted it started to slip. Which at this rate was highly possible. Moments like these, when his skin crawled with the darkness inside him, with the all ugly things he's seen, and done, and lost, Dean hates her looking at him. With her big all knowing chocolate eyes as if she can see it all. Sometimes he loves it when those eyes are on him, as if they're healing and magical. Other times he hates those eyes more then anything else.

Scolded like a small child, Haley's gaze quickly dropped back to her bottle. She knows not to push him today. She doesn't know why, but the look in his eyes, and bite in his tone tell her not to push, or she'll pay for it.

Bringing the bottle to her soft lips, Haley tilts it back, pouring the rest of her bitter beer down her throat. Letting the empty bottle clank of the surface of the bar as she drops it, Haley stands from the stool. Never saying a word, never looking his way, she goes to the jukebox to find a song she'll actually like.

Searching through the selection, Haley finds the right one, "Stairway to heaven" by Led Zeppelin. Dean had a tendency of letting his lips hum it against her skin late at night when he got hungry for her. Just before his rough hands would move gentle but knowing against her body, that's what his husky voice would always whisper in her ear, that he wanted to take her to heaven.

Dropping in her change, and listening to it do a dance down the machine, Haley only had to wait a few seconds before her song filtered through the speakers.

Closing her eyes, Haley felt the buzz in her veins as she swayed slightly against the jukebox to the rhythm of her song. Lost in the memory of Dean's perfect pout, his skilled hands, and the way they both felt like heaven on her skin.

A voice appeared suddenly from behind, rough, but not as rough as Dean's. "You like Led Zeppelin?" He asked.

Her stunning chocolate orbs fluttered open as the beauty of her face shown when she turned to look at the stranger. "I like this song." She admitted sweetly with a subtle grin.

Her eyes could see he was cute, tall, blonde, and handsome. Kind of looked like Dean, but not nearly as striking.

His smile widened on his face with her response. "You look too young to be in here. What are you, barely twenty-one?" He questioned, something flirty in his blue eyes as he attempted to get to know this beauty before going in for the kill.

Haley bit her bottom lip, cute and appealing. Working it just the way she knew how.

"Good guess." She answered, without actually saying much of anything.

His eyes barreled into hers, clearly interested and wanting more. "You want to get a drink?" He asked as his hand daringly reached out, and tugged a strand of her golden blonde, curly locks behind her ear.

Haley was about to turn him down when she caught Dean coming toward them out of the corner of her eye. A twinge of worry came to life inside her, because she knew she had made him jealous. Not entirely what she had been trying to do, but she should have known it would happen. Jealousy always ran the risk of an explosion with him, but sometimes she'd do anything to just have him notice her. However that tended to backfire in her face like tonight.

Before Haley could even register what was happening Dean reached them. Raising an empty bottle of whiskey in his unrelenting grip as he approached, Dean didn't hesitate before smashing the bottle across the side of the guys head in punishment.

Glass shattered and shot everywhere as the guy instantly collapsed to the floor. Shards of glass shot like bullets all around her. Haley barely noted the stinging that sprinkled her face from where the broken glass nicked her skin, but she didn't have time to worry about herself. In a second, Dean was on top of the guy who dared to talk to his girl, slamming fist after mind blowing fist into his limp face.

She could hear the sound of bones crunching as she began to scream for him to stop.

Getting behind him, Haley tried to hook her arms around Dean's, and pull him off as her voice pitched, begging him to stop.

_It's the race that took over, it control you both_

_So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know yeah_

_Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day,_

_Sounds like broken records playing_

Haley couldn't make him budge against the strength of a well trained hunter. Dean only stopped when he felt punishment had been delivered. After the guy lie bloody, and unconscious beneath him, Dean stopped throwing punches. Tossing Haley off him, he heard her hit the floor before he rapidly stood, and charged out of the bar. Never looking back to check on her.

Still rattled from the fight, Haley wiped the tears streaked down her face as she found her shaky feet.

Glancing at the guy still covered in his own blood one last time, Haley took off after Dean.

Reaching his stomping pace in the parking lot as he made his way back over to the motel, Haley was the first to unleash. "What the hell was that!" She screamed at Dean's back, her body shaking with the velocity of her words.

"We both know what he wanted." Dean growled out, as his step never stopped it's hurried pace. His blood still pumping hard and fast with heat. His tempter still hanging on by a thread.

"You can't just beat the shit out of every guy that talks to me!" Haley carried on just as loud, never backing down. An inner voice warned her not to push him right now, but the fire inside her wouldn't be quiet either.

Feeling his heat beginning to boil in his veins with her continued harassing rant, Dean had to make her stop. "If you know what's good for you, you'll just shut up!" He hollered back at her in warning. His jaw tight, his muscles tensing, Dean could feel it in his gut, all the ugliness Hell had put inside him that he tried to smother. In that moment it was back, and hungrier then ever.

Hot on his heels, Haley knew by the tone in his voice she should heed his warning, and shut up, but she couldn't, she couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"No, Dean! You can't keep doing this! You can't live like this…" Her voice pitched with conviction, but died suddenly.

Before Haley even saw it coming, Dean exploded. In the blink of an eye he swung back around at her. Blinding and hard, his fist collided with her cheekbone. Instantly Haley lost her balance with the force of his blow, and fell onto the cement ground. Dazed and confused, her limbs trembled with shock. Her heart raced as Haley sat stunned on the cement while the throbbing pain on her cheek, and pounding in her skull told her he had hit her again.

Seeing Haley on the ground, the look of shock and pain wide spread across her face, Dean instantly regretted loosing control, hurting her again. "Damnit!" He hollered in the air full of regret and strife, before he sent his closed fist against the motel wall, loosing it further.

Hours later Haley stood in the shower. Letting warm water cascade over her body. Delicate with her swollen face that was already bruising and painful to the touch. Scrubbing her body clean, Haley couldn't help, but notice all the older fading marks. Wounds that sent stinging tears in her eyes. She knew Dean loved her, she had no doubt, but seeing her damaged skin Haley couldn't help but wonder what love was worth. What love had ever done for her. Dean wasn't the first guy to hit her. He was just the first guy to love her and do it.

She didn't even hear him come in the bathroom, not until his thick fingers began to pull back the curtain.

Haley jumped from the startle, but instantly relaxed against the sight of torment in Dean's emerald eyes. Climbing in, he stood across from her. Both naked and bare to the bone.

Seeing the fresh tears in her eyes, the marks of shame on her body, the newest one on her face the crowning prize. Dean slowly stepped to Haley as his breath grew shuttered from the agonizing sight.

She flinched against his touch as his rough textured palms cupped her jaw line, avoiding her swollen cheekbone. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again." Dean whispered softly to her with the deepest sincerity in his eyes.

Leaning in he tenderly kissed her lips even though her mouth never returned the same sentiment.

Not pushing for more, Dean pulled back until their eyes could meet. That's when Haley finally caught sight of the tears lining his sad tortured eyes.

"Today's Sammy's birthday." He finally confessed on a shuttered breath she knew was holding back those tears.

Haley's heart broke in her chest with the sight of his raw, unmasked pain. A pain that left him as broken and bruised as she was.

Haley didn't know Sam, but she knew of him. Knew what he meant to Dean. That the world use to orbit round him in Dean's eyes, and she knew it was killing him. Loosing his family, but most of all Sammy to the dark side. While he lies helpless to stop it.

Haley's heart pounded harder for him, because in these moments she can't help, but remember why she loves him. The man with a big beautiful heart that just had it shattered too many times.

Wrapping her slick wet arms around his strong shapely muscles, Haley pulls Dean near. He doesn't try to kiss her again, or ignite something sexual like he normally would. No, this time Dean nestled his head in the crook of her neck, his nose buried in her mess of damp curls, and stayed there as if it's the safest place he knows.

Holding him tightly, softly she stroked his back, and whispered soothingly into his ear.

Haley thinks she can feel warm tears on her skin, but she's not sure if it's him or the shower. Though by the way his body shakes against her with his shuttered breath she's pretty sure it's him.

Haley holds Dean, and loves him as he needs her. The days earlier events washing away down the drain, because these were the moments they lived for. The reasons they stayed together. Not the ugly ones. These were the moments that kept them coming back for more.

_But your promised her, next time you'd show restraint_

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** For this chapter I highly recommend taking a good hard look the picture of Haley in the banner. It might explain Sam's point of view a little better... I hope The banner is posted on my profile.

_**That's What Happens When A Tornado Meets A Volcano**_

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean, And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine, But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me, When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

After being with the hurricane known as Dean Winchester for six months, Haley finally met Sam. By random chance they all ran into each other at a family run diner while working a local demon problem. Haley could tell by the look in Dean's eyes he was surprised to see Sam, but also happier then she'd seen him in a long time with the sight of his little brother.

When Haley laid eyes on the infamous Sam, she was instantly surprised by his size. Not only is he taller than Dean, a man she found to be quite tall in his own right, but Sam was also bigger. Thick broad shoulders that lined a wide muscular chest. She can't help, but secretly wonder if he was on steroids, or maybe it's just the demon blood Dean told her about, but she knows one thing for sure she'd never want to get on his bad side.

The dark haired woman at his side barely noticed her. Haley on the other hand can't help but notice there's something distinctly dark about her. If Haley had met her on the street she would have never guessed she was a demon, but she would have sensed the undeniable darkness in her eyes, something from a lack of soul.

Everything went smoothly when Dean convinced them to have a seat at their table. Until Sam finally spots Haley. She and everyone else can't help but notice the way he literally froze into a stand still. How his eyes were glued on her in disbelief as if he just saw a ghost, but Haley knew she had never seen him before in her life.

Dean's piercing emerald eyes dart to her, and she can see by the look of recognition that he's finally realized who Sam thinks she looks like.

Quickly Sam snapped out his daze, pretending as if it never happened, but Haley still caught his whiskey eyes on her every time he thought he can steal a glance without someone noticing.

Haley can tell she must resemble a girl he really loved. By the way Ruby clung to him, and shot draggers with her eyes at Haley told her so. It's also the sad sweetness that filled Sam's whiskey orbs when she caught them on her. Almost like it broke his heart in a really beautiful way to look at her.

Haley stayed quiet during dinner, this wasn't her moment. Letting Dean take the lead, and reconnect with his long lost brother, but she can tell he's aware of the way Sam can't keep his eyes off her. Haley can only pray inside that doesn't come back to bite her in the ass later.

Haley kept her eyes glued on Dean, so he couldn't say she encouraged him, but silently she listened to their conversation with intrigue of old times, and the space in between. Stealing a few fleeting glances at Sam when the brother's didn't notice. Haley finds the similarities in the brothers adorable, like their similar bone structure and snaky jokes. Though she's surprised they're almost as different as night and day in every way else.

Sam has whiskey puppy dog eyes as she called them, and he seems genuinely gentle, but there was also something distinctly dark about him too. Something brooding, and tortured that she's sure could bring out a world of hurt if unleashed. His hair is longer and shaggy, golden brown in color, but looks soft to the touch.

While Dean has piercing emerald eyes that penetrate inside her with a glance. He's guarded and edgy, but she knows it's just because underneath it all is a heart too fragile to be broken again. He's toned and built, but not super big like Sam. His hair is a beautiful shade of sunlight. It's short and choppy, and it tickles her skin when it brushes against her smooth flesh. It amazed Haley that in almost every way the Winchester brother's were polar opposites.

When dinner ended Dean tried to convince Sam and only Sam to come back to the motel with them for a drink. Trying to drag on the night. Sam was reluctant, especially about leaving Ruby with her dark eyes, and clingy hands, but a few teasing jabs from his older brother finally broke Sam down to agree.

They took separate cars, and when they reached the motel, Dean went in search of ice while he told Haley to get the drinks started.

Alone in the room just the two of them felt a little awkward. So Haley went about her task minding her own business. Pouring whiskey into disposable plastic cups that came with every room. That's when Haley noticed the feel of a faint tugging on her hair.

When she turned around, Haley found a few strands of her curly locks tangled in Sam's fingers as his eyes gazed on her hair as if it somehow mesmerized him. Their eyes meet as she caught him. In that moment, Haley's heart began to pick up it's pace with apprehension. She's not sure what he's going to do next. What he wants, because if she's learned anything it's that men always want something, and being Dean's beloved brother Haley's not even sure if she's allowed to tell him no.

But Sam's not a creep, she could see it in his soft whiskey eyes as he quickly pulled his hand back. Embarrassment rapidly flushed his cheeks, and filled his eyes before they dart away.

"Sorry" He quickly muttered out an apology before taking a step back from her. Trying to repair the awkward tension he caused, Sam changed the subject as his hands ran through his shaggy locks. "Are you guys happy?" He asked, and Haley can tell there must have been something in her eyes that made him think he worded that wrong, because Sam quickly rephrased. "I mean, is Dean happy?" Something full of genuine interest and backed with love filled his breath as his eyes hung on her for an answer.

A smile found her face to his soft nature, and made her want to give him an answer that would satisfy and please. "Yeah, he's happy." Haley answered, hoping she sounded believable, hoping her answer was true.

Slipping her jacket off now that they're inside and it isn't cold, Haley tossed it on the bed. Turning back to him, she noticed his eyes were determined and focused on something about her, before his hand hesitantly reached out for her arm. "That looks nasty. How'd you get that?" Sam questioned her with narrowed suspicious whiskey eyes.

Glancing at her arm, Haley easily spotted the big dark hand print across the top of her arm. That still hurt if anyone touched it.

"It's nothing." She dismissed with a forced smile. "Being a hunters girlfriend can be hazardous sometimes." Haley laughed, making a joke. Hoping he'd just drop it.

Sam smiled something goofy and bright in response, but she can see in his whiskey eyes he's not buying it, not fully.

Pulling her jacket back on to avoid the topic, Haley caught his eyes on her again. That same sad longing he had at the diner as if the sight of her was almost more then he could bear.

Compassion swelled in her heart for him, the way it does with Dean, because she knows what it's like to lose someone you love.

Stepping to him, Haley gently took Sam's hand in her own, and he doesn't fight. His eyes barreled down on her in question to her movements before her lips moved to explain.

"It's ok, Sam. We all miss somebody." She reassured him with an empathetic smile that said while she had no idea who he missed when he looked at her, she did understand the pain behind it. Haley will never forget watching her best friend die before her eyes only to be transformed into a blood thirsty killer. It's not something she can forget. No matter how hard she tried.

_Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me, Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano, All I know is I love you too much to walk away though, Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk, Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

Dean returned then as if at the perfect moment. Haley knew he saw her holding Sam's hand. She knew he wasn't going to like it. Like touching a flame, Haley released Sam's hand, and jumped back, creating space. Racing to Dean's side, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a slow sensual kiss on his lips. Hoping the affectionate touch left no doubt in his mind nothing was going on. That it's only him she loves.

The rest of the evening passed easily. Dean complained of how the ice machine near his room was broken, and how he had to go to the other side of the building to find one that worked. Everyone laughed with his grumbling, and Haley was overjoyed when Dean laughed too. She could see the brothers were reconnecting, and something looked so complete in Dean's eyes that night. It touched Haley, and almost made her feel whole knowing he was.

Like a good girlfriend, Haley kept their drinks filled and flowing. Noticing the cups were getting toward the bottom she eagerly jumped at the chance to refill them before they had to ask. Hoping to leave a good impression on Sam for Dean. Refilled cups in hand Haley turned around to hand them out, but she hadn't expected Sam would be the kind of guy who was sweet enough to want to help, though she knows she should have.

Instantly they collided as she spun around. Whiskey spilled all over his plain grey tee-shirt.

Haley's eyes shot wide, as she wildly grabbed for a towel, and quickly apologized profusely.

Patting the towel against his cotton soaked chest, trying to wipe up the mess she made, Haley was surprised when she heard his hearty laughter instead of a groan.

Looking up, Haley found a smile wide on Sam's face full of amusement over the accident. "It's ok." He easily reassured with a genuine heart warming grin. Their eyes locked with something innocent and sweet.

Something about his soft smile put her back at easy, and Haley found herself smiling too before laughter found her lips. "I'm so clumsy." She admitted with a laugh.

Taking a step back from him, having soaked up as much of the alcohol that was going to come off his shirt without it being washed, Haley found Dean's eyes on her. Heated and narrowed, she could see the wheels working behind his eyes. Haley's smile dropped faster then a cheerleader who missed her stunt. Quickly she went to sit by his side, and keep her distance from Sam.

Sam only stayed a few hours, and when he left the brothers hugged, and promised to stay in better touch this time. It was so beautiful to see their moment, Haley had to fight back tears. It was as if Dean was finally himself again.

Sam hugged her goodbye too, and when he pulled back their eyes met. He smiled genuine and soft, this time she could see he was smiling at her, and not who he wanted her to be. "Take good care of each other. You really got something special." Sam left as parting words. Happy for his brother, and what he found with Haley, because Sam had given up searching the world for that all together, Ruby certainly wasn't it. She was a lot of things, but love wasn't one of them.

Sam departed, and Dean watched until his car disappeared from the motel parking lot. A smile held on Haley's soft featured face to the success of the night until it all came crashing down as Dean slammed the motel door shut.

Every sense inside her went on edge as her eyes focused on his every move. Dean moved silent, but agitated around the room before the beast showed it's claws. Arm swinging, his hand collided with the table lamp, and sent it flying across the room before it shattered against the wall. "Son of a bitch!" He hollered at her, the anger in his voice echoing through the room like the broken glass that shot all about. The night kept replaying over and over in Dean's head. Riling him up more every time he saw it, and felt it, her slipping through his hands. He'd love nothing more then to throttle Sam for this, but Haley would have to do.

Haley jumped in fright, she could tell his fuse was lit, and the explosion that waited at the other end wasn't something she wanted to be around to witness. Quickly, Haley moved for the bathroom to lock herself inside, and wait it out, but he got to her first.

As she reached the shut bathroom door, Dean grabbed her. A scream ripped from her throat against the pain of him gripping her already badly bruised arm. Spinning her around, Dean slammed her hard and forceful against the door. His face seethed inches from hers as he began to let the accusations fly. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? He wants you, and I know you want him too! Think you might want a try with the other brother is that it?" In that moment Dean felt it. The demons inside him taunted him that he was going to loose her to Sam, the favorite son. Because she didn't need him, no one did, not like he needed them.

Tears slipped hot and quick from her eyes against the rampage he was spewing in her face, the hatred in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Haley summoned her inner strength, and let herself get mad in return.

"No, listen to yourself! He's your brother! He wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't either!" Haley hollered at him with heated eyes, trying to sound strong as the tears slipped off the sides of face, and fear pounded in her heart.

Pulling her back slightly just so he could slam her back against the door, Dean wasn't buying it. "You're lying!" He yelled smothering in her face, freakish emerald eyes drilled on her. He wanted to believe her, but all the darkness inside him screamed of the way she held Sam's hand, the way Sam couldn't take his eyes off her all night. Screaming that it meant something.

"You think he wont hurt you? Treat you better? That demon bitch plays him like a fiddle, and she'd eat your alive!" The words shot like venom off Dean's lips as his mind carried on with it's deranged delusions. Even as his hands gripped her tight he hated hurting her, but he wouldn't let her think she could just upgrade from him to his brother, and get away with it.

Haley's uncertain, shaking hands reached up to lightly cup his prickled face as the burning tears continued to fall against his ever growing pain that broke her down.

"Baby no, I love you, only you. I just remind him of someone. That's all. That's it. I swear it." Her words came off pleading and desperate as she tried to calm him back down before this escalated any further.

Haley could see Dean begin to come back down for her in his eyes. Begin to calm down with the conviction on her breath, but then suddenly his mind stirred up unknown demons as something heated, and wild filled his eyes again. "Yeah, and you could probably save him if you just pretended to be her." He laughed, and there's something sinister about it. Looking at Haley in that moment with her wild mess of curls and beautiful soft face, Dean could clearly imagine her playing house. Bringing the old Sam back to life. Wearing smurf pajama's, baking him cookies, lying beneath him while his shuttered breath murmured 'Jess' against her lips as he came. Then Sam would be gentle and sensitive once again. It was a thought so putrid it made Dean fucking hate her guts.

"He thinks you look like Jess. The love of his life…. You know, she died in a fire, and if you're not careful something bad like that could happen to you too. Women don't last long with a Winchester." Something eerie and detached is shining cold darkness from his eyes, as his breath moved smooth with certainty. The ugliness that Hell put inside him was awake again, Dean felt it stirring inside him. It hated Dean's love for Haley, the humanity her love instilled in him. It wanted to rip her to pieces so he could be the monster it wanted him to be.

Dean's words coupled with the look in his was so terrifying it sent chills running down her spine. The tears continued to fall as Haley felt like she was looking at a stranger. In that moment she didn't even know who he was.

Giving her one more glare of warning, Dean released his grip on her. Quickly he stormed out of the motel in a fury before he did something more he knew he'd regret.

Haley slid down the bathroom door, her arms her only safety net as sobs choked up her throat. Threw the strangling tears and shuttered sobs Haley admitted to herself she narrowly got away this time, because the look in his eyes had told her he was just itching to cause damage, and hand out punishment. Finally Haley admitted to herself Dean was losing it, his touch with reality. He had been for some time, but now it was undeniable, and if she wasn't careful he'd take her down with him when he snapped.

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball, Next time I'm pissed I'll lay my fist at the drywall, Next time there won't be no next time,_

_I apologize even though I know its lies, I'm tired of the games I just want her back, I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire._

**Note:** Now that you've read it I wanted to be clear in case there was any confusion. There was nothing going on between Sam and Haley. Haley thought Sam was a nice guy and felt empathy toward him because she could understood his loss. Sam was drawn to Haley because she reminded him of Jess, but he wasn't into her. Thats his brothers girlfriend. It was just a response to her likeness to Jess that got the better of him. Hope thats cleared and Yes, in case you're wondering this story is coming to a head. The last chapter is next.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note:**_ This chapter contains Adult Content that some might find disturbing

_**Stand There And Watch Me Burn**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, That's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, That's alright because i love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Dean was gone for hours, and finally Haley fell asleep waiting up for him. When she woke it's still dark out. The room was pitch black, and quiet except for the sound of his heavy burdened breath.

She could make out his shadow seated on the edge of the bed beside her. Haley would've be nervous, but she could tell by the sound of his heavy breath, and the way his shoulders were slumped over he wasn't mad. Maybe empty, tortured, and on his last legs, but not mad.

Lightly she reached out in the dark to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, telling him she's there.

Haley could feel him lightly quake with her touch before his voice finally stirred in the dark.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Dean let out on a gritty somber breath. She could hear his hands run roughly over his face before he spoke again.

"I don't like who I've become. What the hell is wrong with me… " He admitted, there's something brutal and disgusted on his breath when he said the words.

Leaning up on the bed, Haley went to her man. Snuggling close against his back, she wrapped loving arms around his neck, her hands dangled at his chest as her face nestled against the side of his head.

Dean didn't fight her, and Haley didn't back down. His choppy dirty blonde hair tickled her cheek before she whispered in his ear. "We'll fix it. We'll make it better." She promised with every fiber of her heart. She couldn't give up on him, like everyone gave up on her. She'd stand beside him as the waves crash down. Holding their heads just above the waters, or drown in his arms.

Gently Dean untangled her arms from around him before turning on the mattress to face her. Their eyes caught, illuminated in the dark. Haley could see it, even with the lack of light. A pooling of tears held in by the lids of his agonizing eyes, and she crumbled. Never able to bear the sight of his pain without it bringing her to her knees.

Cupping his rough prickled cheeks in her palms, Haley kissed him softly with love. Trying to show him whatever this was she wasn't running away. She hadn't changed her mind. She still loved him just as much, and she would stand beside her man until he was well, because she knew underneath it all he had a beautiful heart.

Her lips slowly pulled back from their tender embrace, their eyes caught as Haley spoke up. "It's ok. Let me make it better."

She knew her eyes were screaming with the urge to help him, to save him, because isn't that what your supposed to do for the ones you love.

She could see something unreadable, but distinctly needy fill his piercing emerald eyes that shined on her in the dark. Leaning in to her, Dean kissed her again. Tender, but urging for more.

Haley could feel it, in the hold of his lips, the way his hands found her figure, he needed her right then.

Dropping her arms down to his strong shoulders, Haley slipped his long sleeve flannel shirt off his arms as their lips came together again faster with the desire for each other.

Haley tugged his tee-shirt up and off his well toned body before gently pushing him down on the mattress. Their eyes locked, and held with the beauty of their love as she climbed on top of him.

Haley pulled her shirt over her head before she tenderly kissed Dean once again. Her soft lips trailed down his neck, down to his taunt sculpted stomach trying to comfort him body and soul.

Let him know no matter what he wasn't alone in this. As Haley's face came back up, and their eyes meet, she could see the first sign of relief and bliss in his emerald orbs.

She discarded his jeans, and her panties came shortly after. Their eyes locked in unspoken words of love as she brought them together as one. Tender and sensually slow, Haley made love to him. Every kiss of her lips, every caress of her hands, the look in her eyes all meant to show Dean she was completely, and undeniably in love him, and if he thought there was chance that was fading away he was wrong.

Haley dragged it out through most of the night, surrounding him in her love and compassion. Trying to heal him. As if the beauty of love could destroy the demons that lie under his skin.

Haley could tell by the look in Dean's eyes as she moved against him he was delirious from her touch, her love. She could tell by the hungry urgency in his kiss as they picked up their pace, and stepped closer to that blissfully edged abyss that he needed her.

aley's sweat pelted forehead rested against Dean's as cries slipped desperately from her lips. Her cheek gripped needy by his hand as her name escaped strangled off his breath onto her lips while they came undone at the same time, and in that moment she knew he'd never felt this connected with anyone else.

She could tell by the way Dean held her in his arms after they came back down that he wasn't sure what he'd do without her. Just before dawn they passed out tangled up in each others arms, flesh on flesh, and for a moment love won out.

Haley awoke again a few hours later to the feel of Dean's absence in the bed. Her groggy eyes fluttered open, and easily spotted him. Manic, he was pacing the floor at the foot of the bed. Back and forth, back and forth, like a mad man. Barely clothed in only his boxers, as she listened to him mumble to himself incessantly.

Finding his faded grey tee-shirt still discarded on the shag carpet beside the bed, Haley pulled it on before going to him.

Reaching the end of the bed, he never stopped his step, but she did. In the early morning light she saw it. The early sun rays that seeped past the curtains caught the metal with a glint.

Haley's heart stopped all together, her throat went dry as her mind recognized the item in his hand for what it was… a gun.

Still, like an animal frozen just before it knew it was going to be attacked, she couldn't move. Silently without movement, Haley tried to listen to the worlds rumbling from Dean's mouth, but she couldn't make them out against the shuffling haste of his feet. So she was forced to speak.

"Dean…" Haley called for him. The rattling on her breath unable to be hidden against the fear in her heart.

As if snapped from his haze, Dean abruptly stopped moving as his eyes flashed to her. He didn't speak, but the look in his stunning emerald eyes was haunting and crazed.

Seeing she's going to have to make the first move, Haley took a step toward him.

"Baby, put down the gun." She begged him as her heart pounded so hard she was amazed he couldn't hear it.

Dean's piercing emerald eyes watched her for a split second as if trying to decode what she'd said, before in an instant he turned the gun on her. Arm out stretched, barrel pointed bulls eye on her. "Stay back." He ordered, but instead of yelling his voice was deathly calm, and it was so chilling she wished he had just screamed at her.

Every nerve in her body shot to life, Haley could see from the look in his eyes this was bad. Worse then it's ever been, and she could shoot herself for not noticing how troubled he was last night. Haley had to fight back the urge to start crying then and there, but she knew she had to stay calm if she was going to diffuse this situation.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Haley questioned him quietly, trying to hold herself together as everything inside her trembled like a small child in the dark.

Quickly Dean pulled the gun back, off her as a target, and began to pace again. His hand reached for his head, where he began to desperately tug at his short choppy hair.

"The end is coming… The angels told me… They want me to stop it… They want me to leave you…" He rambled out like a crazy man talking to himself on a street corner.

Haley eyed him with fear. Fear for herself and fear for him. She'd known his mind had been slipping for awhile now, but this, this was down right crazy.

Haley had accepted the belief in a lot of creatures after what happened to her, and from what Dean's told her, but Angels. Not that she discounted their existence, but believing they would talk to Dean was something else.

She couldn't deny he was a special man who could make her feel things no one else ever could. Deep profound things, but he was also deeply flawed. The marks covering her body proved it. She had a hard time swallowing Angels would see and know everything he'd done to her, and still call upon him as if he was a righteous man.

Watching him pace around the room in the early dawn hours. Naked except for the boxers at his waist, brandishing a gun as if it were a coffee mug, Haley felt certain he had finally cracked.

His voice picked up suddenly again, though by the way his eyes darted around the room, Haley wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. His lips spewed about the Angel's having fears about Sam's activities, about him being the chosen one, about him saving the world.

His perfect pout that had seduced her more times then she could count, now only proved how crazy he was as it suddenly shot words at her. And Haley was sure they were for her, because his eyes were focused and wild like an animal in the moonlight upon her. "How can I save them? I'm a monster!" His deep voice yelled loudly through the room, finally unleashing an outburst.

Heart pounding faster then it had ever before, Haley can barely hear his loud words against the insistent whisper inside telling her if she didn't do something quick this situation was going to explode, and if it did one of them wouldn't make it out alive.

The voice was dead right, because as Haley went to answer him, his lips had already moved on.

"I can't make the memories stop!" He hollered like a loin out in the wild as the palm on his hand began to pound on his skull as if trying to knock something loose. "It's in me! In my veins!" Dean's yell grew louder and more foreboding as his free hand began to frantically scratch his forearm as if he could rip the demons free.

Then Dean stilled suddenly, and it was more frightening then any movement he'd made prior to. "Baby, I'm so afraid I'm going to really hurt you… Maybe I should just let Sammy save the world. Maybe I should just end it." Dean's voice dropped unnaturally low without warning as he eyed the gun for it's potential.

Haley didn't remember making the decision to move, she wasn't even sure it was a choice, but all she knew was she charged at him frantically in desperation as tears swelled up in her eyes, and started to fall wildly about the floor. "No!" Haley screamed with desperate insistence. No concern for her own safety. All her mind knew was it had to get the gun away from him.

She reached Dean just as the gun tilted upward, then her little hands were on it fighting his.

They struggled, he was stronger, but she had adrenaline pumping like a drug through her veins. They move about the room as if in a brawl before she tripped on a shoe, and they both tumbled to the ground.

That's when Haley heard it. A loud boom that erupted, and echoed through the room. Much louder then on TV show's, much louder then she ever expected. She could still feel the vibration in her hands from when the gun discharged. She could still feel the force of the gun humming through her body.

Lying on the shag carpet floor as Dean lie sprawled atop her, their eyes blazed into each other's trying to figure out what just happened.

When the answer came it was far more tragic then Haley ever could have imagined. Far worse then when James forced himself on her all those years ago. Worse then having countless men she trusted use body until she had nothing left to give, then break her will down till she submitted again.

Worse then watching her best friend desperately scream for her life as blood was forced down her choking throat, only to watch her transform into a blood thirsty nightmare. Worse then anytime Dean ever laid his hands on her.

This was far worse then anything that had ever happened to her in her miserable life, when Dean rolled off her onto the carpet. His hand pulled from his chest only to reveal bright red, thick blood pumping out of a gun shot wound.

The next few minutes moved like a blur. Haley heard herself screaming as she ripped the sheet from the bed, and scrambled onto her knees. Before pressing the cotton hard into his deadly wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

She felt the tears stream like a river from her eyes as her hand clutched Dean's face, and begged him to stay with her, promising he was going to be ok.

She felt the shag carpeting rub on her knees as she tried to scramble away for the phone, only to have Dean pull her back, and beg her to stay with him.

She saw the blood smear on his lips as he chocked for breath. She saw the light in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen begin to dim.

She heard him whisper his last words, that he loved her, and he was sorry… and then Dean was gone.

His eyes rolled skyward as his limbs fell limp. Haley stayed there in shocked disbelief. Just staring at him, waiting for him come back, and when he didn't, she felt her heart shatter in her chest. As if someone took a sledge hammer to it, Haley felt it shoot apart into a million un-repairable pieces inside her as her head tilted back, and a desperate, gasping scream erupted from her lips in agony.

Then she collapsed next to him, unable to leave his side. Snuggling close to his body, the only man she had really loved. Nuzzling the side of his face with her nose, her favorite face, as tears fell rapid from her eyes. Drenching the floor, mixing with his crimson blood.

Haley's not sure how long she stayed there with him, she wished it had been forever. She had even taken the gun at one point, in shaking hands, because she had nothing now that he was gone, but she just couldn't do it.

It was day time before she found the strength to move from him. She didn't remember getting dressed, wrapping herself in his favorite flannel shirt, or packing her stuff. She barely remembered calling Sam. She's amazed he could make out anything she'd said through the ramped tears and gasping sobs, but she knew he did when his voice came out broken, and strangled as he said he'd be right there.

Hanging up the phone, Haley thought about staying until he arrived, but she couldn't do it. Not after last night. Not after Sam had his suspicions about what was going on with her and Dean. Not after Dean so adamantly insisted they wanted each other. She could never see Sam again. She couldn't do that to Dean even if she wasn't doing anything at all.

Numb and dead like a zombie Haley moved. She covered Dean respectfully with a sheet, and kissed his soft lips lovingly one last time. Then she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder, and escaped out the door.

Moving quickly, trying to be a fly on the wall, a spook in the shadows. She spotted a man in the parking lot. Dressed in a suit covered by a long trench coat. He looked normal enough, pretty even, but there was something so distinctly off about him it gave her the chills. When he eyed her boldly without restraint, Haley picked up her step until she was out of eye shot from the motel.

Reaching the highway, she knew she would normally hitch a ride, but today she thought she'd walk. The tears slip warm and fast off her face as she sobbed, and Haley thought she could walk forever if it meant she's never have to look anyone in the face again. She didn't know what she'd do or where she'd go. She just knew she didn't want to exist, and where ever she ended up that's what she'd be doing… not existing… not after loosing him.

**Note:** Yes Castiel was suppose to be the trench coat man in the parking lot. And yes he was suppose to imply he would bring Dean back, because heaven still needed him. Also, wanted to approach the issue of whether or not Dean would have actually shot himself... I'm leaving that up to you. If you thought he would have, then he would have. If you thought he was just caught up in the desperation of the moment, then he would have come to his senses. but I'm leaving that open ended.


End file.
